Prey
by DragonSeductress
Summary: Nessie will hunt her prey. She won't give in; not until he does. Drabble fic. J/N. Canon.
1. Growth Spurt

A/N: Sooo. . . My first try at a multi-chapter story! Yay! Now, in all seriousness, all the mistakes (if you see any) are done by me. Even though I re-checked it five times. So Yeah.

I don't even know how this drabble fic popped in my mind, just knew I had to write it. Also I need a Beta. Suggestions, anyone?

And before I bore you, on with the reading. . .

Disclaimer: I _do_ own the Twilight Saga. You know the cheap paperback copy that you get on amazon? Yeah, that. Not the story that's _in_ it. Humph!

* * *

I groaned as I sat up. It was suffocating. Forks is _not _supposed to have this much heat. I felt like I was being roasted alive.

I threw myself back on the bed and shifted; turned and flailed to find a position comfortable enough to sleep. After five minutes of my wrestling with the sheets and the pillows, I finally gave up. I heaved my body up to get to the shower. The pajamas clinging to my sweaty skin made me feel a sensation too uncomfortable. I peeled my clothes off my body and dropped them on the floor. Ugh! Sticky-clinging-to-the-skin stupid clothes.

After removing my pajamas I finally managed to take a deep breath. Hmm. May be the heat wasn't strangling me. The cloths were uncomfortably tight to last night's comparison. I walked to the mirror to inspect myself, the cool marble floor smooth against the soles of my feet. When I reached my destined place, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The growth spurt thought that it warranted another visit to me. Though this one I wholeheartedly welcomed. My tall frame that had lanky and awkward had proportioned out gorgeously. My tits grew from the uneven small lumpy points to two, round and plump beautiful mounds. My body did not have any curves previously; my torso being a straight trunk-like shape from my ribcage to the top of my thighs. Gone was the flat hipped girl. My hips, now, flared out deliciously from my waist.

I turned around to see my backside. My ass had changed too. It wasn't bad before, but it wasn't as good as now. My eyes traveled lower to see that my thighs have more muscled out too; Not obnoxious, just enough to make them sexually sensual. My calf muscles had evened out as well, instead of the lumpy muscles accumulating just below the back of my knee, they flowed down in smooth lines to the back of my shin.

My body screamed sex appeal. It had transformed from the awkward teenage phase to one of a woman now. My lips curved as I thought about it's potential. My vampire genes flared out. They completed their last phase and changed my appearance so that the prey could be allured easily. They made me beautiful to see that the predator in me wouldn't have to hunt for someone, they would be attracted easily. Following me anywhere blindly, just for one night's pleasure.

My body changed to accommodate my predatory nature; changed so as no prey had the power to deny me.

And tonight, Jacob Black was my prey.

* * *

A/N: And before any one of you ask, no Nessie is not some evil little hussy who eats people and wants to kill our beloved wolf. Jacob _is_ her prey, yes, but in a very, very sexy way ;)

Also I should be able to update the next chapter by a week. It's not a fixed date, as my semester's final's are near.

I'll love to see what you think. So review! Oh! And thanks for reading.


	2. Bondings and Help

A/N: I am so, so sorry for the two day delay, but real life's a bitch and it bites you in the ass when you least expect it. So yeah.

And I apologize to the people who expected Jacob's reaction in this. Jake's still a few chapters away. Sorry again, fellas!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. . .

* * *

I was sitting on the plush bed in Rosalie's room, exhausted, at least mentally, after being confronted by everyone about the 'monumental change', as they put it. Alice's shrill squeal was still ringing in my ears. Sometimes having sensitive hearing can be downright painful. Especially when you're dealing and living with Alice on a daily basis.

As I sat pondering whether earmuffs would work on me, I heard feather light footsteps gliding over the steps, the tell-tale sign of a vampire in motion, followed by the familiar sweet vanilla scent. Moments later, Rosalie sauntered back in her room, in every bit of her glory.

"You make me envious, dearest nice" She said, leaning on the door frame.

I smirked. "You envy everyone, my lovely aunt"

Her eyes narrowed, morphing her angelic features into her true, vampiric self ones. "You need to stay away from Edward." She huffed.

She walked ahead and sat down next to me, kissing my head. I slipped down to the floor, my back against her knees so she could work. She started raking her fingers through my hair, the cold skin of her fingers soothing my scalp and draining the strain of the entire hectic morning from my body, piece by piece.

"I can't do that. He is my father, if you seem to be forgetting. Plus, there is that little fact that I do love daddy dearest."

She just hummed and continued to weave my hair. I knew she wasn't mad at me for my comment earlier. Rosalie haven't been jealous of anything for a long time. I just like to give her a hard time for her antics she'd performed before me. A little teasing wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I am sure he loves you back as much, you being his one and only spawn and all that."

I rolled my eyes - even though I knew she couldn't see it - trying to be annoyed, but my wide smile kind of negated the annoyance. This was us, me and Rosie, sisters, best friends, relatives. She was my second mother and understood me on a level even mom couldn't. It was easy between us, me and Rosalie, easy as breathing.

She continued with my hair in silence, pulling and tangling wisps in an intricate, beautiful mess.

"All done." Her soft, chiming voice broke the tranquility of the room. I put my palm at the back of my head, shuffling my fingers and feeling around to see what updo my hair was in today.

I grinned, "Thanks, Rose. I love french braids."

I turned around to see her. Her soft eyes and small smile showing the peace she finally felt after having me.

Her hand took hold of my braid, moving it forward to place it on my left shoulder, "I know baby girl."

I climbed up beside her and put my hand around her shoulders as she rest her head against mine. My eyes closed on their own will and I let out a quiet hum. We stayed that way for a while, just basking in contentment.

But silence stays for a while. The thoughts that had been plaguing me came rushing back. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed, the tension seeped in. I cleared my throat to get rid of the non-existent scratch and shifted, facing her, but kept my eyes downcast. I could feel her eyes on me, and the knowledge only happened to make me more nervous. I fidgeted with my fingers and anxiously looked up, "There's something I need from you, Rose."

Her eyes found mine, curious, "What is it?"

I braved myself. I didn't know how what I was going to ask would be received. But out of everyone in my unusual family, I was sure that Rose was the only one that could help me. That would help me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, heavily. Once, twice, thrice, and on the fourth breath, I spat it out, "I need you advice. I want you to help me in seducing Jacob."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? The chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped, but as I said, real life's a bitch.

Let me know your thoughts. Please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
